Farid The Kite Runner Wiki
By: Peter Phan About Farid Farid is Amir's taxi driver and friend in The Kite Runner. Called by Rahim Khan and was first introduced in chapter 19. He is 29 years old and is a Former mujaheddin fighter. When first introduced, he seems gruff and unfriendly, but later on becomes Amir’s friend. Lifestyle Farid was born in Tajikistan. He is 29 years old and was a Former mujaheddin fighter. At the age of fourteen, he and his father had fought in the jihad against the Shorawi around 15 years before under Tajikistan's freedom fighter Ahmad Shah Massoud. His father died while fighting against the Soviet Union. Due to a landmine explosion, he lost a few fingers and toes. Farid represents one of the many difficulties that many Afghanistan’s faced in the years of warfare that ravaged the country. Originally from Mazar-i-Sharif, he eventually "moved his wives and children to Peshawar" (Hosseini 242). Farid Introduction in The Kite Runner Farid is Amir’s faithful driver who accompanies him on his journey to find Sohrab'.' In chapter 19, he is first introduced and seems gruff and unfriendly. When they move into Wahid's home for the night, Farid interferes with Wahid's conversation with Amir by assuming that Amir only came back to Afghanistan to, "sell this land, sell this house" (Hosseini 249) and make money, in which he is wrong about. During the story, Farid starts becoming good friends with Amir, as he accompanies him on his journey for Sohrab. Farid Throughout the novel In chapter 20, Amir returns to Kabul as he and Farid find the orphanage of where Sohrab used to be. They walk into the orphanage and go to Zaman’s office, who is the man that runs the orphanage. Infuriated on hearing that Zaman sold children to the Taliban for money, he attempts to beat him to death. Amir tells him, “The children are watching Farid, they’re watching,” (Hosseini 269), which makes Farid slacken his muscles and stop beating up Zaman. In chapter 21, The two spot a man selling his artificial leg, as Farid tells Amir that “you can get good money for it on the black market. Feed your kids for a couple of weeks” (Hosseini 272). When they arrive at the Wazir Akbar Khan District. Amir takes a look at the mansion where him and Baba used to live. Taking a long time, Farid tells him, “Let me save you the trouble: nothing you remember has survived. Best to Forget.” (Hosseini 275) because everything that Amir had in his childhood of Afghanistan would now be gone. The following day, him and Amir go to a soccer game at the Ghazi stadium, which was now all dirt and craters with no grass. During halftime, the Taliban enter in dusty red pickup trucks as they unload a blindfolded man and a burqa-clad woman. They make a speech saying “How shall we answer those who throw rocks at the windows of God’s house? WE SHALL THROW THEM BACK!” (Hosseini 283), as they pick up rocks and stone the man to death, in which Farid regrets the Taliban calling themselves Muslims. He and Amir also spot the man in black sunglasses, who is the person who bought Sohrab from the orphanage. In Chapter 22, Farid eases his Land Cruiser up to a big house in the Wazir Khan District, as he waits for Amir to find Sohrab. Later on in the chapter, Sohrab comes out with Amir, who is badly beaten up, and puts him into the cruiser as Farid drives Amir away. Farid saves Amir’s life by taking him to a hospital as fast as possible. In Chapter 23, Farid visits Amir, who is in the hospital. He tells Amir that Rahim Khan is now gone, but has left a note for him. Farid picks up Sohrab and takes him to the hospital where Amir was that night. Amir asks Farid to go and look for a couple named John and Betty Caldwell in Peshawar. He returns and says that “There were never a John and Betty Caldwell in Peshawar” (Hosseini 323) Farid's final chapter in The Kite Runner In chapter 24, Farid finds a small hotel along the foot of Margalla Hills for Amir and Sohrab to stay at. Amir takes him outside and gives him an envelope.“I don’t know how to thank you” (Hosseini 327) Amir says, as Farid opens the envelope. He was given a little over two thousand dollars as a sign of appreciation from Amir. After, Farid is no longer seen again in the novel. Category:Browse Category:The Kite Runner Category:English ISU Category:Ms, Sosniak's class __FORCETOC__